


Vengeance

by yakisoba13



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Death, Espionage, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Murder, Smut, So much angst, Treachery, baron!uruha, marquis!reita, okay well a couple people die, servant!ruki, someone does die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Reita's life goes from great to horrible when an unassuming servant by the name of Ruki enters his household. Around the newfound duo, espionage, treason, and murder seems to circle. A noble is murdered in broad daylight in front of the court, a note being discovered in his pocket with the words "vital material" scrawled in blood. All of the court intrigues are now gripped in fear of one question- "what is vital material?". After being framed, Reita has to race to clear his name, restore his honor, and save his friends. In the midst of it all, Reita struggles with his growing affections for his new mysterious servant. Is it curiosity? Or is it something more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backstreet's back aLRIG- that's not the right one, but yeah I'm back. Back at it again with the starting-a-new-fic-even-though-I-have-several-left-unfinished-fics-just-begging-to-be-finished-but-nahhhhhhhhhh-lets-start-a-new-one! Also, who is enjoying my trashy harlequin romance paperback summary? I was trying to emulate what those New York's #1 Best Seller blurbs. Maybe it worked, maybe it didn't.

The room was cold, it being in the drafty part of the tower, and lacking a fireplace. A small figure sat in a corner, legs pulled up to chest, a thin blanket wrapped around slender shoulders.   
  
Down the hallway, heeled boots clicked on the floor as their wearer walked towards the room. A guard nodded to the man who approached the door, and inserted a heavy key into the lock, opening the door. The man entered, the door closing behind him. The figure in the corner didn't look up at the visitor. Standing still for a few moments, the visitor spoke.   
  
"You told me many things." He began, nervously so. "But not all."   
  
The one in the corner finally looked up, a smirk coming to his dirty face. Through ratty hair, his eyes glinted dangerously at the other.   
  
"You sound sad." He replied.   
  
"Ruki, you swore you would tell me the truth!" Objected the man.   
  
"Perhaps you never asked for the truth." Ruki raised a brow.   
  
The man let out a frustrated sigh, kneeling to be eye level with Ruki, who had not moved other than raising his head up.   
  
"Then answer me, truthfully." He begged. "What is the 'vital material' you spoke of in your letters?"   
  
"Oh, but my dear, you already know the answer." Ruki chuckled bitterly.   
  
"Do I?" Asked the other, confused. Ruki watched his face contort as the other wracked through his memories, trying to recall the answer. "But I do not remember, Ruki."   
  
"Then let me ask a question." Ruki proposed. The other waited with baited breath.   
  
"Tell me, Reita, my dear- who killed vital material?"   
  
Reita fell back, scooting away from Ruki. The realization showed on his face in the form of horror.   
  
"Answer my question." Ruki demanded, moving from his corner, crawling towards Reita.   
  
"N-no. That's not right- it can't be!" Panic set in as Reita began to scoot back frantically, reaching the door, banging on it. The lock turned outside and as the guard opened the door, his sword out and ready to subdue the prisoner, Ruki stopped.   
  
"Answer me, Reita." He whispered.   
  
"No." Reita panted in disbelief, watching as the door cut off Ruki's face, muffling the manic laughter he had begun.

* * *

 

**Four Months Earlier...**

* * *

 

“Oh, what is this?” Reita asked, looking up from his book, which he hadn't even been really reading.

 

“I, in all of my graciousness and generosity, am simultaneously saving a life and giving a gift. The magnificence of it all!” Uruha proclaimed, a hand on his chest. “The poor thing was just in the rain, huddled up against a door. I couldn't just leave him there.”

 

From behind him, he produced a still semi damp boy. The boy was shivering, a bead of water falling from his chin down his neck. Reita watched as it disappeared into the depths of his darkened shirt.

 

“So, what do you think?” Uruha asked, standing behind the boy.

 

“What do I think? Am I supposed to think something of this?” Reita asked in return, cocking a brow.

 

“I've brought you a new servant for your household, Reita so yes, you are supposed to think something of it.” Uruha pushed the boy forward. “Look, he truly is beautiful.”

 

Fidgeting, the boy looked at Reita from heavily lashed eyes. He was indeed beautiful. A trophy servant, most definitely.

 

“Has he asked for the position?” Reita asked.

 

“Well, not to me. One of mine said the boy sought him out, asking for one.” Uruha explained with open hands.

 

“So you did not find him yourself.”

 

“More or less, I have a talented eye to identify useful, beautiful labor. Now, my sweet, little Marquis, if he is not pleasing to you, I shall remove him at once and see if perhaps, he might be more useful as a stable boy.” Uruha sniffed. The blond rolled his eyes. His friend since birth, Uruha never failed to be dramatic.

 

“Since your generosity knows no bounds, my selfless Rose Baron, I shall accept your gift.” He stood, then got on one knee before the Baron. “Truly, one has never known better friendship than I, my rosebud. I insist that you let me kiss your hand, as a sign of my devotion to our friendship.” And in saying so, took Uruha’s slender hand, placing a soft kiss on the heavy, rose embossed golden signet.

 

“Marquis, you've outdone yourself. Truly, so great was your performance that I found myself lost in the sweetest spun web of sarcasm that has ever been woven.” Uruha pushed Reita away from him, laughing as he did so. For the men before the boy, were hardly men themselves. The cusp of adulthood is found to be rather sweet and scary, and the two nobles were quite glad to have each other.

 

“Now, I must away. My bed is warm and cozy, despite this horrid weather. I would hate for it to cool in my absence.” Winking, the Baron left the antechamber of the Marquis’ quarters.

 

“Hm, one does wonder how- or who is keeping his bed warm this late at night.” Reita murmured. He stood, then looked at the boy. “I assume you have a name.”

 

“As all babes fortunate to be born into this world are blessed with, my lord.” Replied the boy.

 

“A sound answer, but not the one I expected.” Said the Marquis, rather stiffly.

 

“My name is Ruki, my lord.”

 

“Intriguing name. How old are you?” Asked the lord.

 

“Why, I’m not sure, my lord.” Ruki answered, and looked down at his feet. He was rather short, but Reita could see he was still strong, and may not be the age of the boy he appeared to be after all.

 

“I suppose it is of no consequence. Now, the kind Rose Baron said you asked one of his servants for a position within a household as a servant. Is this true?” The Marquis picked the abandoned book off of his chaise, closed it, and placed it neatly on a nearby table.

 

“Yes, my lord.” Ruki looked at the book, the fireplace, the chaise, and back to the Marquis, who was observing him with a cool eye. He fidgeted as Reita drew nearer to him.

 

“I’m not entirely sure I care as to why. It is much too late to discuss the duties of the household, so you shall go quietly down to the servant’s quarters, and return to this room tomorrow morning when you are summoned.” Instructed the Marquis. “Is that clear?”

“Yes, my lord.” Ruki bowed. “Thank you, my lord.”

 

With one eye on the stunning new servant standing in his antechamber, Reita retreated to his room, shaking his head slightly.

 

As the bedroom door closed, Ruki looked up. The fire was dying down, but it had sufficiently warmed him from his soiree in the rain earlier. The Rose Baron, Uruha, had had him dressed in slightly nicer clothes than he had arrived in at the Baron’s property. The clothes were still rather damp, however, as one could not avoid walking in the rain to gain entrance to a carriage, and to the Marquis’ grandiose home. He shivered as he walked softly around the room, looking for, and locating, the servant’s door, which he knew existed from seeing servants flit to and from a few rooms in the Baron’s house. Quietly, he opened and closed the door, stepping lightly through a hallway, and remembering the Marquis’ words from before, went down to the servant’s quarters via a carpeted set of stairs.

 

The servant’s quarters was a rather large room off to the left of the laundry, which Ruki would discover later. A servant roused from his sleep when Ruki opened the door, yawning widely.

 

“Who are you?” He asked, scratching his stomach when Ruki approached him.

 

“I’m Ruki. I was brought by the Rose Baron to be a servant here.” Ruki introduced himself. "The Marquis said I am to find somewhere to sleep here, and then return to him in the morning when I am summoned.”

 

“Hm, I see. I’m Kai. A few beds down are empty. Take your pick.” Kai said sleepily, gesturing to a few clearly empty beds. “You may want to shake the sheets, though. There haven’t been many additions to the staff recently.”

 

And with that, Kai laid back down and was asleep before his head had even touched his pillow. Ruki went past ten more sleeping servants, all snoring softly, but none restless at least. Following Kai’s suggestion, Ruki shook the sheets, a fine layer of dust rising. He stripped the bed, shook it all thoroughly, and redressed it. His clothes still being rather damp, he slept in his undergarments, wrapped in the bedding.

 

As he lay there, his heart, which had been beating rapidly for the past few hours and he had not noticed before, began to calm. Slowly, oh so slowly, his eyes closed, thoughts of how his future had changed ran through his mind. The settling of the castle lulled him to sleep, the creaks, groans, and wafts of air flowing through the corridors, and the constant rain outside became his lullaby.

 

“The Baron said the Marquis; name was Reita...” Ruki thought tiredly. “What a nice name.”

 

And with that, the boy fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *Law & Order SVU dun dun sound effect* So, how's it going everyone? I've missed you.


End file.
